


War of the Stars

by MaskoftheRay



Series: Prompt and Circumstance [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Basically this is just Bruce and Clark watching 'Star Wars' together and then discussing, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce and Clark are best friends, Character Study, Crossover, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Guess which character Bruce relates to, Humor, Introspection, Is this meta fan-fic? I think it might be, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Secretly Bruce is romantic, Somewhat philosophical conversations are had, Star Wars References, Star Wars related (though this fic is not really directly about it), The Dark Side - Freeform, The Force, and boyfriends!, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskoftheRay/pseuds/MaskoftheRay
Summary: Bruce has never seen any of theStar Warsmovies. Rightly (as both a sci-fi nerd and actual alien), Clark is outraged by this gaping hole inthe Forcehis boyfriend's pop culture knowledge. So he seeks to rectify it.Naturally, discussion ensues— this time about which character each man relates to. This in turn leads to some revelations... and angst."Clark is still looking at him. He asks, “Which character do you relate to the most, Bruce?” Bruce tenses for a moment, then relaxes. In his gut, he knows the answer is Darth Vader, but he feels vulnerable about sharing this, even with Clark."





	War of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerebellum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebellum/gifts).

> Hi! I know this is LATE (and only *very slightly* related to any of the wonderful prompts you gave me [I went with the 'mind-control' one, can you tell?]) but I hope you enjoy it anyway, [cerebellum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebellum/profile). I will write you another fic that _actually_ follows the mind-control prompt sometime, but I hope this is enough to tide you over for now :). Enjoy. 
> 
> **Note**: this is vaguely set in the BvS / JL movieverse, but has _strong_ BTAS influences, 'cause I didn't want anything *quite* as angsty as what happens the movies to show up here; but picture most of the events from the movies to have happened (i.e. Clark's death and revival and Bruce's guilt over it). So *throws hands up in the air* it's a mix, and not _really_ set in any specific universe. Bruce is 45, Clark 30. 
> 
> **Also**: contains spoilers for some major plot points of the original _Star Wars_ trilogy. Mentioning this just to be ENTIRELY safe.

“WHAT?! You’ve _never _seen _Star Wars_?” Clark’s voice rings strong with incredulity.

Bruce winces. He **knew **he’d regret the confession as soon as it left his lips. But, he’s currently recovering from a bout of mind-control, and has been left feeling… vulnerable, and in need of a distraction. Somehow, this has led Bruce to allow Clark to push him more than he usually does. And now they are conversing about things that Bruce _rarely _does with anyone else— let alone his boyfriend (of four months) and long-time friend. Things like _childhood_, and its petty dislikes, and inconsequential entertainments (Clark already knows about his _penchant _for _The Gray Ghost_). Bruce blinks, and comes back to himself. Clark is still _waiting _for a response.

Reluctantly, he replies, “I was _three_ when the original came out, and rather too young to watch either it or the next. And… well, the timing of the release for the final movie was rather _bad_.” 1983— only a year after the death of his parents. Any of Bruce’s budding interest in space fights and science fiction had become… **significantly muted**, by then.

“_Oh_,” Clark says quietly. Bruce looks up. Surprisingly, Clark clears his throat, and _smiles_. “Would…” he pauses. “Would you like to watch them now?”

Bruce hesitates, and after a tense, silent moment, nods. “Yes. Why not?” Clark grins, and Bruce feels a warmth bloom in his chest.

**˱__.-^-.__˲ ˱__.-^-.__˲ ˱__.-^-.__˲**

The ending credits of _The Empire Strikes Back _roll. Bruce swallows, feeling oddly **affected** by the space opera. He blinks, and realizes that Clark is watching him. They sit in silence for another minute, letting the music of the credits continue. After another moment, Bruce shakes himself from his reverie and grabs the remote. The silence in the room is almost deafening.

Clark is still looking at him. He asks, “Which character do you relate to the most, Bruce?” Bruce tenses for a moment, then relaxes. In his gut, he knows the answer is **Darth Vader**, but he feels _vulnerable _about sharing this, even with Clark.

The… <strike>conflict</strike> **darkness **within the eldest Skywalker’s character is something Bruce can strongly relate to. He _understands_ Vader’s struggle to find redemption, and forgiveness. Bruce also sympathizes— deeply— with what _caused _the Sith Lord’s earlier fall; he is all-too-familiar with what it is to _lose a family_. He has always thought that it would only take a little push for him to fall into the abyss (in his younger days, he _almost had_) and not be able to get back out again. Almost-murdering Clark and _branding _criminals are only **a few** of his sins.

In short, Bruce can _sense _the Dark Side (so to speak) within himself. So the movie feels like a… _sober **reminder**_, of how things could have (but thankfully haven’t) turned out for him. Although, he almost snorts as he imagines how Ra’s al Ghul would react to all of this. Somehow, Bruce can’t believe that he would be _displeased _to be cast as the Palpatine to Bruce’s Vader. But this is all… _too_ _serious_ to speak aloud to Clark.

“Vader,” he answers simply (as it’s already been far too long a pause since Clark asked).

“Oh,” Clark says again, neutrally. “Then who am I?”

Bruce thinks for a moment. “I think of you as Luke,” he says honestly, grimacing— the _implications _of this thought do not escape him. Clark gives him an unimpressed look. So, flushing, Bruce clarifies: “_Obviously_ they’re unrelated, in my scenario.” There is no denying that Clark would be flush with the Light Side of the force— if _Star Wars _were real.

Clark arches a brow at him. “But isn’t that _the_ _whole point_? Vader’s love for his son is what ultimately brings him back.” Bruce hears the unspoken (but implied) statement after this: ‘it _doesn’t work_ without them being related, because in that case Luke would be **dead**.’

_Yes_, Bruce thinks, _that’s why my analogy is **fitting**. _

Despite the fact that he _has_ Clark, Bruce knows he doesn’t _deserve_ him (Clark is _light, _and Bruce is **darkness**). More so because of how _hard_ Clark has worked to pull him back from the dark (in spite of _everything _Bruce did to him). By no means should their love work (Bruce still half-expects Clark to leave him someday soon)— yet somehow, in spite of Bruce’s incredulity, and nature, _it does_.

And that too is why the analogy works: he and Clark are a balance of things that should not balance, a perfectly _imperfect_ blend of sun and shadows, not-quite opposites, attracted. There is something breathtakingly _real _between them, and reality is _messy_. But they are willing to put in the work to support one another, to maintain their equilibrium, to stay _together_…. because _love_ is **redemption**.

Bruce shrugs— his answer, to Clark’s puzzled questioning.

Clark, if he guesses Bruce’s thought process, says nothing about it. Instead, he asks, “You wanna know what I think? About who we’d be?”

Bruce smiles, and turns towards him. “Yes, tell me,” he murmurs.

Clark smiles. “I’d be Han, and you’d be Leia— always serious, always planning. Worried about everyone but yourself. Brave— reckless, even, on occasion. You always have your mind in the game… but sometimes, you just need a good old-fashioned **scoundrel** to remind you that there’s more to life than _work_,” he replies, smirking slightly. And then, Clark floats up off the couch to hover in front of Bruce. He kisses him.

_Maybe_, Bruce thinks wistfully, _the force **is** with us_.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this! Been kind of on a _Star Wars_ kick lately, for some reason. IDK why *shrugs.*


End file.
